


Fun at Dave and Buster's

by givenlights



Series: Franken Adventures [1]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Multi, This is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenlights/pseuds/givenlights





	Fun at Dave and Buster's

Henry Clerval is looking for his childhood friend, Victor Twinkenstein. The man had h o t abs even tho he really was twink. Honky didn't mind that he was a twink because that meant he'd be a twunk, which was rather pleasing. Vitor looked really n o t g o o d, but he was still hot. Henwy ran up to the boi, "Vito-sama!!!! Why are you dead?????", he questioned. "My dear Cleavage, I have done a not so good dummy thing and need to think about my sins". He loked eyes with Hector, it was so intense and hot. "Hasa Diga Eebowai" said Hawy. "What does that mena Hork?????", Vor questioned. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't know I got it from some strange kids obssessed with mormons". "Mormons????? Henkuy you r so funy". Hen was furious for a moment but then Vito had a BTREAKDOWN!!!!!!! "Oh my golly gosh what is happnening???!!!?!?1", Elizabeth YELLED as she ran into the woom. "Well Ewizabeth, your uhhhhhhhh cousin is obviously having a bweakdown, so there's that" And just then Justine also runs in!!!!! "Lizard-sama!!!!! Don't leave meon the floor after our INTENSE and ROMANTIC smoiching!!!!" she cried. "I am tired of EVERYONE trying to ruin M Y breakdown" exclaimed Vore, still on the cold h a r d floor, "Lets go to Dave and Busters", he suggested. "OH HELL YEAH", exclaimed everyone.

AT DAVE UN BOOSTERS

"Wow Vidro-sama!!! My powercard is soooo cool!!!!!" Henry was overjoyed because those powercards are SICK. "Hey uhhh, why are we here?????" WIzabeth questioned. "Well it's totally not because I was trying to escapemy mistke, hahaha" respondede Vot. SUDDENLY his creation showed up!!!!!! "Father how dare you leave me to die, also I named myelf Adam" Justine looked at Voc and then at Adame, "You are so valid Apple!!!!!" Adm cried but all the children at duve on bestors SCREAMED. But Vir wasn't payng attention becose he was kissng Honk!!!!!!!!!! "Ezbeth-sama!!!!! THEY'RE MAKING OUT" cried Justin, but Lizrd was too busy staring at Jostn because she was hot. "Everyone has someone to love but me" cried Adma but then Robert Walton SAILED in. "Apple-chan I am here to love u bb", Ade was shocked because Wobewt was HOT OOOH HECK. Viking n Herk finally noticed Ark but they didn't care because that was their SON. Then everyone got married on the spot because it was super romantic. Adam then metioned sumthin that made evewyone shook, "I kin Kevin Price", Voktr was schoked because Pwice is an asshole, "How could you, you're my son. He is not good", but then Rob tried to comfort Apple, "If you kin him, I kin Connor McKinley". Evryon was oaky with that because Mckinky was a baby. "W0b and Appl, I made fanart of you because youre so hot", said Jiston, but Liazrd was m a d because she was supposed to be the only one to b called hot by Jus. Hork was in a wedding dressbut dont forget he is the twunk, Voctir was in a cowbpy getup because hArk said he loked hot in it. Rort n Amd left becsus they were sailors so that left the four left. WIzbth and j0stin left for home bc they were t i r e d, which leaves the other two. They just looked at each other and softly whispered, "Goth Lit chat is a curse yet a blessing.".

THE E N D


End file.
